Michael Xavier O'Keefe
'' SPOILERS!! '' *'Created By:' Jay P Hailey *'Appearance:' Epiphany Trek in person, ST:OM by inference. *'Full name:' Michael Xavier O'Keefe *'Race:' Human *'Birthplace:' Ireland, Earth. *'Current Residence:' Emerald City, Oz *'Parents: Father: ' Sean O'Keefe -- Starfleet officer and former YAGLA. Living on Oz, Older than he looks Mother: Mary O'Keefe -- Also lateof Starfleet and living on Oz. Older than he looks *'Siblings:' Sean Martin O'Keefe: Twenty years older than Michael. Sean followed his parents' lead into Starfleet. He was killed during the Cardassian war. He was awarded the Federation Medal of Honor posthumously for his actions that saved his ship, crew, and the civilians they were protecting. He died without issue. Martha Mary O'Keefe: Eighteen years older than Micheal. Mary is a director of Carbenindum Mining Corporation and has a sizable family herself. She no longer lives on Earth. Ester Barbra O'Keefe: Fifteen years older than Michael. A quiet homemaker on Bendross. She has not been back to Earth in many a year. She has a large and happy brood. *'Birthdate:' *'Sex:' male *'Height:' 1.77m *'Weight:' 95 kg *'Build:' Heavy, slightly overweight *'Marital status:' Married to T'ari, a Green Orion woman with a much stiffer backbone than his late wife. Formerly married to/owned Ti'ira A Green Orion Woman. She is Li'ira Mary O'Keefe's Mother. She was killed attempting a repair that Mike to too drunk to do, but need to be done. *'Children:' Li'ira Mary O'Keefe -- parthenogenesis out of Ti'ira. She is a Rear Admiral in Starfleet. X'ari -- parthenogenesis out of T'ari -- She is a freshly minted Ensign in Starfleet *'Description: A slightly paunchy, florid man usually in engineering coveralls festooned with tools. *'Skin coloring:' Ruddy. *'Eyes:' Ice blue *'Hair:' Red fading to salmon with white mixed in. *'Routine Activities:' Working the dockyard of Renaissance Station as a the go to guy for older tech. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' He is a decent Engineer that can perform near miracles with older equipment and inadequate supplies. With much effort he can keep books well enough to stay afloat as the free traders, but he is barely adequate with delusions of brilliance. This has faded since his last run with Ane Therapists. *'Financial Status:' Decent *'Group Affiliations:' *'Known Associates:'. *'Personality:' ' A casual florid man with a breezy attitude. He has the Irish gift of gab in full measure. He is better than talking his way into trouble than out of it. A man with a twinkle ion his eye and a pair of itchy feet. Old has come for Mike a bit early due to the abuses of most of his life. His feet still itch, but the rest of him won't move. *'Ambitions and Goals:' At this point, die in bed. But that elusive big score is still a distant goal. *'Physical/mental Problems:'O'Keefe suffered from alcoholism and the delusion that he is a expert negotiator and wheeler-dealer, when drink doesn't cripple his judgment. *'Enemies (And Why):' People he has screwed over, a rather long list. Fortunately a long way away. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Alcoholism. Currently in remission and kept at bay by Federation medicine. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Michael Xavier O'Keefe is a character in ST-OM and Epiphany Trek He is a native of Ireland on Earth. He is a civilian commercial starship commander, engineer and pilot. Michael has owned Three Ships SS Carbuncle -- A "J" class free trader that was abandoned on the moon after he was attacked by pirates and rescued by Starfleet, and incidentally the incident that broke his relationship with his daughter Li'ira. Li'ira has since recovered the vessel and it is part of the "Minnow" missions to the Trantorian Empire. As part of that mission she has been rebuilt in a fashion Micheal could never dream of. SS Ruby Tuesday -- Destroyed in a subspace rift. While personnel from DS-13 were able to save the hull of the ship and the passengers and crew (The O'Keefe family) the systems of the ship were destroyed. (STOM Goodbye Ruby Tuesday) Micheal was not insured and had to dead head back to Earth, destitute. SS Diamond Daze -- "M" class free trader. Destroyed by Michael's careless attention to engineering. In the process of being rescued from Orion Pirates by the USS Dannon the ship blew itself up when the Dannon tried to take remote control after rescuing the crew. Interviews with Micheal later established his use of a bootleg military control program ('Twas a wonder it did a much better job, and cut me fuel costs.) Origin unknown it destroyed the vessel rather that "be taken". This time his wife had thrown a fit about maintaining their insurance and Micheal was not rendered destitute. This article is unfinished. Category:Characters Category:ST-OM Category:Epiphany Trek Category:Unfinished Articles